


Dangernoodles in the Jungle

by Dibokucres



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibokucres/pseuds/Dibokucres
Summary: This is an audio script.The listener stumbles upon a lamia village. Hypnosis ensues.
Kudos: 3





	Dangernoodles in the Jungle

//A Lone lamia is holding the fort when the listener stumbles in. She decides to hypnotize listener to make sure he/she doesn't reveal the location of the lamia village.  
//The twist is that that listener didn't want to leave anyway because listener came looking for a lamia girlfriend. She never gives listener time to explain until after she's done the whammy.  
//[Hypnosis][Lamia][Gentle Femdom][Cuddles][Sweet][No Sex]

//Comments are indicated after double slashes  
// *emphasis* on a word is indicated with asterisks, although it is also used to indicate *laughter*, *sigh* and *groan*.  
// *sfx: sound* are also indicated between asterisks.  
// (emotion) emotion or speaking style I had in mind while writing is indicated between round brackets. It's just a suggestion to the performer.  
//In general, feel free to change absolutely anything about the script to your liking and do consider everything more of a suggestion than anything else.

*sfx: leaves rustling*  
*background sfx: jungle ambience*  
(Jerking awake)Huh wha-  
Who's there?  
(Panicked) No no no no!  
(Panicked) What are you doing here, you are not supposed to be here!  
(Panicked) Fuck fuck fuck, now what?  
*Deep breath, composing herself*  
(Forced) Sorry, I'm being rude, aren't I.  
(Forced) Let's start over *Small forced laugh*. Hello! Welcome to our village!  
(Forced) Hang on, I'll come say hello properly. Don't worry, I mean you no harm.  
(Forced) Haha yeah, I *am* a lamia.  
(Forced) It's rather rude to stare at a lady's tail *forced laugh*. My eyes are up here.  
*Relieved sigh*  
Yeah. Keep looking into my eyes.  
Look at the pretty colours.  
*constricting sfx*  
Hold still for liiittle moment longer.  
*constricting sfx*  
(Relieved)There. You're not going anywhere now.  
(Ranting) Just my luck! It's finally my turn for guard duty and a flipping *human* wanders in! Nothing *ever* happens during guard duty! I dozed off for barely *a second*!  
(Ranting) What are you even *doing* here? No don't answer that, I don't care.  
(rant winds down, talking to herself)I have to figure out what I'm supposed to do with you.  
(Sincere)I don't want to kill you human, but there's also no way I'm going to risk you revealing the location of our little village.  
(Annoyed)Hush, let me think! And stop squirming or I'll just squeeze a little... tighter.  
*Deep breath*  
(Focusing herself)Okay. Okay.  
I'm going to have to try to hypnotize you.  
(Explaining) We do it after mating, to make the human forget that they saw us. But... I don't see why it couldn't work for other things too.  
In theory... if I can get you into a deep enough trance, I *should* be able to make it impossible for you to ever tell anyone about this place. I think.  
Unfortunately for you, I have never actually hypnotized a human before. Aand... well, I never really managed to put anyone in more than a light trance during practice.  
So...yeah. You'll have to cooperate with me.  
(Regretful, anxious)Yeah. The only other choice is... look, I *really* would rather not do that.  
(Forceful, bluffing) But, I *will* do what I must.  
(Forceful)So you'd damn well better make sure you do what I tell you.  
There's no point in trying to pretend either, I can sense your heartbeat. I will know if you're faking.  
(Nervous)For what it's worth, I do hope this will work.  
(Trying to be reassuring)Don't worry human, I'm *sure* it will.  
(Mumbled)Probably.  
Let's get inside, where it's a little more cozy... and quiet.  
*slithering sfx*  
*door open, close sfx*  
(Joking, but it's a bit forced)You know, this is really quite an honor. You're the first human to ever enter our village.  
(Sincere)You should cherish this, even if you won't be able to tell anyone about it.  
Well, let's get it over with then.  
First, let me put you down on the floor.  
~pause 1~  
There. Comfy? Aren't my coils too tight?  
Good, I'm glad.  
(citing something she learned by rote)It's important that the human is comfortable and relaxed.  
(A bit uncertain, nervous)So uhm, look into my eyes.  
(A bit concerned, trying to comfort)Don't be so nervous human, try to relax. I'm sure everything will work out just fine.  
(comforting)Look at me. It's going to be ok, I promise. Just take a deep breath.  
(Soothing)There you go.  
(Concerned)Feeling better?  
(Teasing)There are worse things than having to look at my pretty eyes for a while, aren't there?  
Yeah. And they're going to become even more beautiful very soon.  
Alright, here goes nothing.  
Gaze at the spirals, human.  
It is a light show just for you. Beautiful, isn't it?  
Yeah.  
All the lovely colours washing over you.  
So pretty.  
So fascinating.  
So mesmerizing.  
Yeah.  
Take a deep breath in with me...  
and let it out...  
Relax. Let go.  
(Just slightly annoyed exclamation)Wha-  
(singsong voice) You're not behaving.  
(Forceful)Look. Into. my eyes, human.  
(Admonishing)Don't let me catch your eyes drooping again.  
(Mollified) Well, it's good that you're sorry, at least.  
(putting at ease, comforting)I will tell you when you can close your eyes.  
For now, I really need you to focus, alright?  
Focus.  
Focus on me.  
On my eyes.  
On my spirals.  
Look at all the different colours flowing out from the centre.  
Flowing into you... filling your mind.  
Looping over ... and over ...and over again.  
It feels good, doesn't it?  
Yeees.  
It's okay if your vision is starting to get blurry.  
It's completely normal that the spirals are starting to blend into one.  
Merging and flowing into eachother... as they keep flowing into your mind.  
Joining into one giant whirlpool of color.  
It's filling your entire mind now.  
The spiral is all you can see.  
Gently spinning and swirling.  
Let yourself sink into it.  
Feel it carress your mind.  
Gently massaging it.  
Smoothing away all concerns... all worries.  
It's so comforting.  
So calming.  
So soothing.  
The spiral is drawing you in.  
Drawing you down.  
And you feel so... very... good.  
You don't have to do anything at all.  
You can just relax.  
Really let go of everything.  
It's okay if it's getting a little hard to think.  
There's no need to think about anything, really.  
You can just sink into the spiral.  
Just let go.  
Let me take over for a moment.  
Give in to this wonderful feeling.  
You can trust me.  
I will help you.  
Just repeat after me.  
Her spiral is taking me deeper.  
I can’t fight it.  
I don’t want to fight it.  
I want to go deeper.  
I am going deeper.  
Deeper.  
Just keep repeating that last word now.  
Deeper.  
(Whispered)Deeper.  
You’re falling deeper.  
(Whispered)Deeper.  
Even this... it's *hard* to form even this single word, isn't it?  
(Whispered)Dee...per.  
Yeah.  
(Whispered)Dee.......per.  
It's so hard to think... so hard to speak.  
It takes so. much. effort.  
Shhh. That's ok. Just stop trying to speak. Stop trying to think. It's pointless.  
My voice is wrapped around your mind... just like my coils are wrapped around your body.  
You can only move what I let you move.  
You can only think what I let you think.  
(Teasing)Which is to say... at the moment, nothing at all.  
(Proud)You've done very well, human.  
You can close those heavy, droopy eyes now.  
Very good.  
You can still see the spiral in your mind.  
Now, I want you to count backwards from ten to one with me.  
With every number you're going to sink deeper and deeper into trance.  
Count with me human, out loud.  
Ten.  
Nine.  
Eight.  
Seven.  
Six.  
Five.  
Four.  
Three.  
Two.  
One.  
And...  
*snap*  
SLEEP!  
(To herself) Did it work?  
Can you hear me, human?  
(Relieved)Okay, so far so good.  
Now for the real test...  
*constricting sfx, then unconstricting again*  
(Excited, giddy)Hah, it worked! I can't believe it has actually worked!  
(Excitement fading out and becoming serious again)Alright human, listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you.  
When you leave this village, you will forget how you found it.  
In fact, no matter how hard you try to find it again, you will always find yourself taking a wrong turn.  
Furthermore, it is impossible to tell someone about us, or about our village. If anyone should ask, there are no lamias near here. The very idea is preposterous.  
Do you understand, human?  
Perfect.  
Okay, time to wake up again.  
Five.  
You're slowly coming back out of trance.  
Four.  
With every number I count, you're coming up more and more.  
Three.  
Becoming more and more aware of your surroundings with each number I count.  
Two.  
Almost fully awake now.  
One.  
And wide awake!  
(Excited)It worked human, it worked! You were completely out of it!  
(Excited)I was doing it all wrong before, I think I finally got the hang of it now!  
(Excited)Everyone is going to be so proud of me! Thank you, human!  
(Excited)What about you, how are you feeling?  
(Excited)Really? Awesome!  
(Somewhat relunctantly, back to business)So... yeah... I think it worked pretty well, so I'm going to release you now.  
*unconstricting sound effects*  
You're free to leave. We likely will not be seeing eachother again, but... it was still nice meeting you. Maybe I’ll come say hello, if you’re alone in these woods again one day.  
(Confused) What? What do you mean you don't *want* to leave?  
(Surprised, incredulous)You want to *WHAT*?  
(Surprised, incredulous)You came to our village to find a *lamia girlfriend*? You want to *stay*?  
(exasperated)This... this isn't how this *works*, human! This is not how *any* of this works!  
*sigh*  
I suppose it *would* be helpful, to be able to trade with humans without revealing ourselves.  
And well... you do seem quite nice, for a human. I suppose I wouldn't mind getting to know you a bit better.  
Well... alright, fine. I'm willing to give it a try. I suppose you could stay as my guest.  
But if you're going to get any *girlfriend* around here, it's going to be *me*, you hear?  
(primly)I'm calling dibs.  
(complaining)I can't believe I went through all this effort of hypnotizing you when you're planning on staying here anyway.  
*Groan* And I made sure you couldn't find us again once you left.  
*Sigh*  
(Frustrated)Figures, the one time it works.  
(Apologetic)I'm sorry, looks like I'm going to have to hypnotize you *again* to remove those commands.  
(Surprised)What do you mean you don't mind?  
(Surprised)Oh.  
(Realizing)Oooh.  
(a little embarrassed, flattered) Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it.  
(Teasing) I liked looking into *your* eyes too.  
There's no huge rush though, if I'm going to be your girlfriend, I can think of some other fun things we can do too.  
(amused, laughing at a silly question) Whaaat?  
Obviously I'm getting on the bed, silly. We lamia don't *do* taking it slow.  
(Teasing)Now, are you going to join me for cuddles, or do I have to hypnotize you for that?  
*Laughter* Yeah, I thought that wouldn't be necessary.  
*Constricting sfx*  
(Satisfied sighing) Ahhh, this is so nice. Noone ever told me how toasty and soft you humans were.  
And the way your warm skin feels against my coils *shivering* just wonderful.  
Are you comfy?  
Good, good. Then let's just lie here and relax for a bit.  
Actually, could you... would you hold my hand?  
*Excited giggling*  
(teasing)Oh I could definitely get used to this.  
Mmmm. This is wonderful.  
*Laughter* Gazing into my eyes again, huh?  
Oh no, you don't have to look away, I don't mind.  
(joking)Mother always said I had pretty eyes, it's wonderful that finally someone else thinks so too.  
(Grinning, teasing) The way you're looking at me, I bet I could put you under without even using my spirals.  
(amused) Aww, you are so *cute* when you're all flustered.  
(Turning serious)No, I wouldn't do that.  
Well, not unless you want me to?  
We have to be able to trust eachother.  
(A little uncertain)And I'm glad that you trust me enough to look me in the eye... you know, considering...  
Ahh human...  
*My* human.  
I'm so happy that I met you.  
We usually avoid your kind, you know.  
It's only when we have to produce offspring that we really have contact, but that happens maybe once in a lifetime.  
(a bit sad)It's always a stressful time for the tribe when one of us mates, there's a lot that can go wrong.  
(a bit sad)A lone human is no match for a lamia, but there's so *many* of you.  
(perking up again)The mating process itself is supposed to be quite enjoyable though, so I'm very eager to find out for myself.  
(wistful) One day.  
(Slowly coming to a realization) Actually...  
Would you... would you like to mate with me? Now? Just for fun?  
(Excited)Yeah?  
(Excited)Awesome! Well, welcome to Lamia anatomy 101. Look here. See this fleshy part here, where my scales stop?  
(Trying to explain and then panicking)That's - No, no, no, you're not supposed to...  
(Blissful)*Moaning* ohhhhh.  
Oh honey, you have no idea how *glad* I am you found me.  
We are going to have so much *fun* together.


End file.
